THE SICK KITTY!
by sexyanimegurl
Summary: ikutos sick? and amu is taking care of him! what gonna happen next? READ! this is the completed verion! and this story was created by the maker of "THE JEALOUS IKUTO" and "AMUS KIDNAP, IKUTOS TEARS" enjoy! XD


~ THE SICK KITTY~

-amu is walking home from school-

Amu: Urgg, I hate school! Its so boring! Most of the stuff they teach us wouldn't be helpful to us in the future so why would they even teach these things??

Ran: Amu-chan, calm down. Schools not so bad, look at the positive side to school.

Amu: Oh yeah? Wats so positive about school??

Ran: hmm, well u make new friends and…and…O.O

Amu: Exactly.

-Amu arrives home and hurries upstairs to her room-

Amu: -sigh- I got soo much hw.

-Ran, miki and Su hover over to the unhatched diamond egg on Amu's dresser-

- the egg wiggles-

Su: Amu-chan! Look! Dia's Egg, its moving!

-Amu walks over to the egg and pokes it for it to wiggle some more-

*Amu's thoughts* _I wonder when Dia's gonna come out._

-Amu then heads back over to her bed and starts her Hw-

(hour later)

-Amu is still on first question-

Amu: gggrrrrrahh! I just don't get it!!

-Amu walks over to her bedroom door-

Amu: You girls stay here. Im gonna go get snacks from a mini store.

-Amus on her way to mini store-

Amu: geezz, I just don't get any of the homework anymore!

-Amu looks ahead and spots Yoru floating down the side walk carrying a bag of ice and some medicine-

Amu: Yoru? Why is he carrying ice and medicine?

-Yoru suddenly got tired and rested on the side walk. Amu walks over to him-

Amu: Yoru?

Yoru: Ahh! Amu-chan!

Amu: why are u carrying a bag of ice and medicine?

Yoru: *nya* Its for Ikuto! He's sick.

Amu: Ikuto's sick?

Yoru: Yea. He hs a really high fever so im bringin him ice and medicine.

Amu: Let me guess, you stole the ice and medicine didn't you?

Yoru: Yep! X3

Amu: -sigh- oh well, do u want me to carry these things to Ikutos house for u?

Yoru: N-No! im fine! You go away now!

Amu: …

-Yoru struggles to carry ice and medicine-

Amu: -sigh- I'm carrying those for you!

-Amu grabs ice and medicine-

Yoru: *nya!*Hey! I said go away!

Amu: show me where Ikuto lives…

Yoru: ok!

-Amu and Yoru arrive at ikutos house. Yoru leads Amu to Ikutos room.-

Yoru: Ikuto! I brought u medicine! *nya*

Amu: ikuto? Are u alright?

Ikuto: Amu…

-ikuto looks at yoru-

Ikuto: Yoru, come here….

-Yoru hovers over to Ikuto-

Yoru: Ikuto?

-Ikuto flicks Yoru's forhead-

Ikuto: Why is she here..?

Yoru: I told her to mind her own business but she forced me to bring her here and well…

-Amu reached her hand out to feel Ikuto's forehead-

-ikuto blushes o////o-

Amu: Wow, u really do have a bad fever…

-Amu pulls out ice bag and places it on Ikutos forehead-

Amu: Want me to go make u some soup or curry?

Yoru: Hey, u done enough! U can go now!

Ikuto: Yoru…

-Ikuto flicks Yoru's head-

Ikuto: shut up…

-Amu goes and makes soup-

Ikuto: Yoru go away and let me rest…

Yoru: What? Ur going to let her rome around ur house and do wat ever she wants?

-Ikuto rolls to his side with his back faceing Yoru-

-Yoru peeks ikutos shoulder to see ikuto blushing-

Yoru: fine, I'll just go play! Nya—

-half an hour later…-

-amu brings in the soup for Ikuto-

Amu-Ikuto! Im made you your soup…-

-Amu notices Ikuto sleeping. Amu walks over to his bed and sets the soup on his night table. Then she puts her hand on his forehead-

Amu's thoughts: Man, he still has a high fever…

-Ikuto suddenly rolls over on his back-

-Amu notices his cute face expression and blushes-

Amu thoughts: Woah, Ikuto sure has a cute face expression when he's sleeping…///

-Amu stares at him for a moment then looks at the time-

Amu's thoughts: Ahh! Look at the time! I better get going! The girls will be worried!

-Once Amu slips her hand away from Ikutos forehead, Ikuto grabs Amu's hand and tugs her toward him. She falls on the bed. Then he pulls her so she is laying on the bed and he is over her. Then Amu notices that he was unconsiou and still half way asleep. She blushes///. Then Ikuto whispers her name "Amu…" then moves closer to her, he puckers his lips and presses his lips against hers. Amus face turned pitch red. Then Ikuto deeply kissed her even more, so deeply that his tounge slipped ///. Amu then relized and pushed Ikuto away-

Amu: No!!

-Ikuto snapped out of unconsciousness and saw Amu shocked laying in his bed tearing up with a bright red face. He was also shocked.-

Ikuto: Amu…?

-Amu stood up and hid her flushed face-

Amu: Ikuto, ur soups getting cold over there…eat it and I hope u feel better…im leaveing now, bye!

-Ikuto then grabbed her arm and tugged her over. She fell in his lap. –

-Amu looked up at him. He hugged her around her waist. Amu could feel this heartbeats as he held her in his arms.

Ikuto: I…love you…V////V

Amu:….

-Amu blushed as he held her tighter and tighter-

Ikuto: please…stay by my side.

-Amu couldn't help it, she suddenly fell in love with him and held him in her arms all night as his fever slowly disappeared.-

-Next Day-

Amu: Damnit! Now im sick!

Ikuto: heh.

-Ikuto fed her soup and held her-

Ikuto: I love you 3


End file.
